It has been demonstrated that the dormant or cryptobiotic state of the spore in Agaricus bisporus is initiated, and apparently maintained, through inhibition of key metabolic pathways by derivatives of a low molecular weight phenol, gamma-L-glutaminyl-4-hydroxybenzene. This phenol has been isolated; its molecular structure has been characterized, and synthesis has been achieved. Oxidation of the phenol yields two quinones which are potent inhibitors of mitochondrial energy production, DNA and RNA, and protein synthesis. The strong inhibitory properties of these quinones are cross-reactive with bacteria and with a variety of neoplastic cells. The present studies will utilize a variety of mammalian neoplasms in experimental in vitro and in vivo models to define the therapeutic potentials of these natural metabolic inhibitors and their synthetic analogues as antineoplastic agents.